


Between Jobs

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bi As Hell, Everyone Gets Off, F/M, Foursome, Horny Criminals, Let these guys just relax and enjoy one another geez, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT4, One day I will write not porn of this crew I swear, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Morning in a motel in the middle of nowhere, no immediate plans, a beautiful woman by his side and two very handsome men in the other bed — of course the gentleman thief has sex on his mind. When doesn’t he?The Lupin III gang enjoying one another’s company. 100% porn without plot.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Between Jobs

“Hey, Lupin, you up?”

“Mmmmm. I can be, Fujicakes.” A skinny arm and long fingers wandered under the blanket and up the thigh of the beautiful redhead who’d asked the question. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the thief, mussing his short hair. He grinned.

“Horny idiot.” Fujiko’s words were laced with affection as she snuggled into him. His grin grew wider, his hairy hand traveling up over her hips and waist.

“Guys. There’s other people in the room.” The voice from the other bed was gruff, but more sleepy than annoyed.

“You wanna join us?” Lupin’s leer was absurd as he looked towards the other bed, where their partners lay sprawled under the blanket. The lanky gunman was half underneath the muscular samurai, his tired glare partially visible under the tangle of hair.

“I’d rather have a decent night’s sleep.” Jigen grumbled, spitting hair out his mouth. Goemon nuzzled into him, making a noise that sounded vaguely like a purr.

“Then maybe don’t sleep with a horny samurai.” Fujiko giggled as she rolled over against Lupin and kissed his lips lightly. The thief practically growled, ducking under the blankets and into her chest.

There’s a small sneeze, followed by “Gross, man.” as Goemon sniffled and raised his head out of Jigen’s neck, which the gunman sighs and wipes off.

“Mmmmmnnnhh?” the samurai mumbled, looking at the man he was wrapped around, tiny smile touching the edge of his lips. “Morning, marksman,” The nickname warms Jigen, despite his tiredness. He smiles and runs his fingers down Goemon’s back, warmth brushing his cheeks.

“Morning, samurai.”

“Aww, you two are gross.” They can feel Lupin’s smirk from under the blanket, his voice muffled in Fujiko’s breasts. Fujiko huffed, smiling at her partners.

“We were serious, though, if you wanted to,” she mused, her legs wrapping around the man in front of her, who presses himself against her. She stage-whispered behind her hand, “He gets a little over-excited first thing in the morning,”

“HEY.” Jigen and Goemon watch as Lupin’s head rises, his nose just visible under the blankets. “It’s not my fault you’re so sexy, Fujicakes. I can’t help it.”

She pushed his head back under the sheets, her own grin sly. “Why don’t you get to work, lover?” It barely takes a moment for the thief to scoot backwards and get his head between her legs, still covered by the blanket. Goemon nuzzled into Jigen, his face warm, both of them watching their partners. The gunman can feel the samurai’s growing erection against him as Lupin makes obscene slurping noises against Fujiko. His own arousal isn’t far behind, though he’s got other things that need attending to, and he kissed Goemon’s lips lightly.

“You can join ‘em, if you want,” Jigen rubs his beard against the younger man’s cheek, “I’ll be right back.” He stretches as he gets up from the mattress, trudging across the motel room to the tiny bathroom. Goemon looked to the other bed as Fujiko moans lightly, grinning in his direction, both her and the thief still mostly covered by the blanket. She patted the space on the bed next to her encouragingly.

Goemon hops from one bed to the other, squeaking as Fujiko grabs his ass, leaning into him for a kiss. The samurai complied, feeling her moan into his lips and Lupin shift on the bed. The thief’s body twisted around and under Fujiko’s legs, and Goemon felt one of his hairy hands reach to rub along his own. The samurai shivered at the touch. He leaned into Fujiko, kissing her again, gently placing his slender fingers on her breasts, his touch featherlight. She moans and leaned into it, and there’s a huff from under the blankets.

Lupin pulls the sheets back, licking his lips as he watches Fujiko and Goemon nip and nibble at one another. His erection rubs up against his striped boxers and he runs a hand over it, grunting lightly at the sensation of the soft fabric and his own touch. Fujiko turned her head his way and he grins, getting up to lean forward and kiss Goemon, who leans into the taste of both the gentleman and lady thieves on his lips.

The three barely notice the toilet flush and sink running, but Fujiko hears the squeak of the door as the naked gunman returned to the room. Jigen leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching his partners. Goemon’s arms are wrapped around Lupin’s shoulders, the thief rubbing up and thrusting against him, one hand between Fujiko’s legs, the other on Goemon’s chest. Fujiko leaned into Goemon’s shoulder, one eye closed, the other half-open and looking expectantly at Jigen.

“Lupin...” Jigen tried his best to not sound like he was scolding (but it’s a difficult thing with that man). He leaned in behind the thief, pulling at the boxers he’s somehow still wearing.

“Mmmmm?”

There’s a snap as the gunslinger lets go of the waistband, smirking. “Slow down.”

Lupin yelped, pulling back from his humping. Goemon breathed in deeply, stretching out his legs from under the thief, panting. Both men are coated in a fine layer of sweat, faces red, and the striped boxers now have multiple wet spots on the front. Lupin regarded this for a moment before sliding out of them, tossing them onto the floor. He wasn’t usually the most dressed of the group.

“Warned you.” Fujiko sounded smug as she wrapped an arm around Goemon, running her fingers down his chest and over his stomach. His cock jumped eagerly as she reached his hips. Lupin pouted, leaning back, and Jigen wrapped his arms around the thief.

“You guys...hnf...are no fun...” Lupin grumbled, but he’s smiling as the gunman follows Fujiko’s lead and grips his partner’s erection, pumping lightly. Lupin practically melted into Jigen, any complaints quickly forgotten, as his fingers and thumb slowly but firmly massage his dick.

“I dunno, this is pretty fun.” Jigen watched Fujiko’s hands on the samurai and his hands on her, each tracing scars with their fingers and lips, his inky black hair against her fiery red.

Fujiko looked up, her breath heavy, and reached out an arm. Jigen finds himself wrapped in it, pulled in for a kiss that moves between the lady and the samurai. They share a smile as the gunman pulled away from the kiss looking bewildered at the rush of blood to other parts of his body, his face flushed. Lupin grinned, his hand finding the gunman’s balls, and he squeezes. Jigen let out an extremely inelegant noise that he fully plans to deny he made, if he can remember to, as the thief runs his fingers around the base of his dick.

The gunman found himself in the middle of the group now, the thief pressed into his back, hands everywhere they can touch, mouth sucking at his neck. Lupin’s dick was very firmly pressed against his back, grinding just a bit. Fujiko and Goemon surrounded his front, curled around him, her breasts pressed into his chest, the younger man’s hands tracing over the parts of the two of them that he can reach. Fujiko still gently stroked the samurai’s cock, her fingers tickling down the sides. He breathed deeply, twitching, trying his hardest not to thrust into her hands as one of his own traces circles over the lady thief’s clit. She moaned into Jigen’s beard, and he involuntarily thrusted his hips forward at the noise. Lupin followed suit, his dick dripping against Jigen’s backside.

“Condom.” Fujiko stated, her tone very matter-of-fact for someone who had just been aggressively moaning. Lupin quickly pulled one from nowhere — they’d long ago stopped asking where on earth he was keeping his extensive array of tools stashed — and Jigen blinked in mild surprise when the thief’s busy hands sheathed the gunman’s cock in a smooth continuation of his stroking.

“You good for this, cowboy?” Fujiko’s breath was hot against him and his cheeks reddened at the nickname, something Lupin had started calling him as a joke and that had turned into something more intimate, more personal. Goemon nuzzled into Jigen from the other side.

“She’s yours, too,” the samurai whispered encouragingly, still in his native tongue, “If you want her.”

Jigen felt Lupin’s grin against his shoulder and can imagine the smug expression on the thief’s face. The question of whether they’d been planning this — the gunman was always more hesitant around Fujiko than the rest of the group — briefly tried to grab hold, but the rest of him was far too occupied to pay it much mind. He shook his head to clear that thought from it as Lupin nipped his shoulder and Fujiko wrapped her legs around him, pulling him against her.

Goemon mumbled encouraging nothings in Japanese and moved his hand to spread Fujiko, still tickling at her clitoris. She moaned at the movement and the gunman feels vaguely like a nervous teenager for a brief moment before the thief behind him fully thrusted against him, pushing him forward into the lady thief. Fujiko’s breath caught against Jigen’s beard as he’s suddenly inside her, grabbing at the headboard so he doesn’t slam into it.

“Lupin!” both Goemon and Fujiko chide the thief, who shrugs and rolls his eyes.

“No patience at all—“ Goemon muttered, indignant. “Marksman, are you okay?”

“Hnnnnf.” Jigen tried to speak, but it’s been awhile since he’s been in a position like this with a woman, and all of the blood in his brain has relocated to where Fujiko is very enthusiastically squeezing him between her legs.

“I think he’s fine.” Fujiko smirked, kissing the gunman’s cheek and running her fingers through his beard. “You doing good, cowboy? Did you want to stop? It’s okay if you do.”

Jigen stuttered a moaned “No, I’m good, I’m good,” that he’s pretty sure is only vaguely coherent, feeling both Fujiko’s legs and Lupin’s entire body wrapped around him and encouraging him to keep moving. Goemon watched his partners while curled against the pillow, his arm wrapped around Fujiko and rubbing her shoulders as she pumps against the gunslinger, his other hand stroking himself. Lupin is still rubbing up against the gunman, though one of his wandering hands was now wrapped around his own cock, his pace steady as he watched his partners.

“Fujiko, I’m—I’m not going to last much longer,” the gruff voice sounds almost embarrassed, his thrusts losing their pace, becoming more urgent. The redhead smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“This is enough,” she whispered, the expression on her face unreadable to Jigen. When did her smile become so tender? He blinked and groaned, losing himself, the thief at his back and the samurai by his side.

The beautiful woman under the gunman moaned, feeling Jigen’s cock pulse and twitch as he comes inside her. She moved her own busy fingers down a bit, feeling along his oversensitive length as he pulls out of her. He flinched, cursing under his breath, and Fujiko smirked, lifting her hand up. Lupin leaned forward, taking her fingers into his mouth over Jigen’s shoulder. Jigen grunts, trying not to fall forward onto Fujiko, as Lupin once again thrusts against his back.

Goemon groaned, a soft glare directed at Lupin under the fringe of hair, as he moved forward to grab and support Jigen’s shoulder. Jigen leaned into the support, wishing once again that he’d gotten more sleep last night and that he was about twenty years younger. He can feel the thief still practically on top of him and Fujiko contentedly sighing under him, and he watched Goemon as his mind was caught somewhere in the middle of wanting to help the gunman out from between the thieves and wanting to finish getting off.

“Lupin, if you come on my ass you’re cleaning it off. With your tongue.”

“You say that like it’s a threat,” Lupin groaned, but pulls back a bit. Jigen rolled over and laid on his back, Goemon scooting over to make space for him next to Fujiko. The samurai paused his stroking and leaned over to kiss his bearded partner, helping him unsheathe himself and dispose of the condom before it becomes a mess on the bed. Jigen sighed, tired but content, rubbing his cheek against Goemon’s.

Lupin continued stroking himself, watching his partners and leaning back between Fujiko’s spread legs. Usually he’d have offered to give Goemon a hand to finish each other up, but the intimacy between the samurai and the gunman is something he knew and respected, as much as Fujiko found that remarkable (“There’s something there that’s theirs. I’m not gonna mess with it.”) and as much as he teased them about it. Fujiko wrapped her arms around him, practically lifting him up against her chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath hitching a bit as she took over his stroking.

“Ah, Fujiko...” he breathed into her neck, his normally boisterous voice whisper quiet. Jigen was nuzzled into Goemon, his hand on top of the samurai’s as he rubs his dick. The two men who hadn’t finished yet came at nearly the same time, Lupin first with a shudder, dripping down Fujiko’s hands, Goemon following and quietly swearing in Japanese as the cum arched across his stomach.

“Photo finish, there.” Jigen hummed with a roll of his eyes and a grin on his face, and Fujiko’s sudden laughter in response startles him. Lupin and Goemon glare at them from both sides, though both men smiled, resting contentedly against their partners.

**Author's Note:**

> General Note: I imagine Goemon and Jigen are mainly speaking, at least to each other, in Japanese, but English is my only language and Google translate is not great, so it’s going to have to be a babelfish/TARDIS translator kind of “you’re reading it in English but it’s not, really” situation.
> 
> ONE DAY I will write some fanfic of this crew that is not porn, but today is not that day. If you read my other Lupin III fics, this story takes place somewhere inbetween them, if there needs to be a timeline (wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, porny-worny? Wrong fandom, I guess...)
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers, Fenris & Will, for helping me with editing this. And thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
